thefearmythosfandomcom-20200216-history
The Cloudverse
The Cloudverse is a verse created and utilized by Kiro Cloudwatcher. Each Cloudverse story takes place in the same Multiverse and usually revolve around Resonators. Stories "The Mainverse" (Cloudverse α-279) *Owls sleeping in the clouds *Cats pouncing on sleeping owls (Companion blog to Owls sleeping in the clouds) *Sweet Vapor (written by Pandora) *Twisted Clouds (written by Pandora) *Cumulonimbusaurus Rex *The Owl running through the clouds *Breaking through the Clouds (deleted) *Audible Mist (deleted) *Simulated clouds (deleted) *The Perfect Storm Cloud *Nebula of Conflict (companion blog to The Perfect Storm Cloud) GarlicVerse (Cloudverse α-276) *Bacon & Garlic FadedVerse (Cloudverse α-444) * Fading stars (deleted but planned to be rewritten.) Chronicle Verse (Cloudverse: α-927) * Odin's Chronicles OwlyVerse (CloudVerse β-279) * Things bumping in the fog (Coming soon) LoveVerse (CloudVerse β-043) *FearLove (VN in planning stages- temporarily canceled ) Val (Cloudverse γ-279) *Necropalypse (Finished RP) *Necropalypse II: The River of souls (Finished RP) *Necropalypse II: DLC Aftermath (Finished RP) *A royal pain in the Elves (Ongoing RP) *ChaoZ Chronicles: Moonlight (Ongoing RP) *The History of Val (12 page long Alpha version finished but not available until next draft is complete.) Wrong Worlds (CloudVerse ψ-008) *Wrong Worlds( Incomplete/Canceled) Pantheons The Cloudverse has a diverse number of beings (some of which are The Fears, Unexplained Phenomena, or original creations) that fit into three categories of pantheons: Primordials, Divinities, and Demi-Gods. They usually take their names from ancient mythological beings. Primordials The Primordials are independent entities that exist within the Cloudverse. They are the most powerful beings in the Multiverse and are similar in nature to the Outer Gods of The Cthulhu Mythos. They exist in between the universes. They spend their time traveling from verse to verse. Some wish to spread chaos, others prefer to spread order. Most of them are neutral beings. The Empty City and The Quiet are examples of entities that fit into this category. The rest are original beings. Each of them represents one of 27 elemental energies that are the building blocks of the cloudverses. Known Primordials include: *Eli: A "male" Primordial that represents light. One of the younger ones. Ages ago he got into battle with Ashera, the god of Darkness, which caused a quantum split of the universe they were fighting in. In one timeline an older Primordial intervened and the two young Primordials made peace (this universe became Val). In another, Cybele (the goddess of life, created by their battle) attempted to intervene but she was too late and the Primordials destroyed one another, the fallout of this creating the first wave of Fears in that universe. (That universe being the Owly verse.) He now spends his days creating life around the Multiverse with Ashera. He is believed to have created the Angels on Val. *Ashera: A "female" Primordial that represents darkness. One of the younger ones. Ages ago she got into a battle with Eli, the god of Light. She now spends her days creating life around the multiverse with him. She is believed to be the Mother of the Demons on Val. *Atlas (Earth) TBA *Hydros (Water) TBA *Uranus (Wind) TBA *Typhon (Fire) TBA *Hyperion (Lightning) TBA *Vulcan (Metal) TBA *Mephitis (Toxic) TBA *Gaia (Nature) TBA *Koios (Ice) TBA *Khronos (Time) TBA *Hestia (Space) TBA *Terminus (Gravity) TBA *Aegaion (Radiation) TBA *Phanes (Mass) TBA *Aether (Energy) TBA *Metis (Mind) TBA *Eros (Emotion) TBA *Iapetos (Body) TBA *Psyche (Soul) TBA *Prometheus (Technology) TBA *Helios (Rebirth) TBA *Eos (Life) TBA *Selene (Death) TBA *Tartarus (Afterlife) TBA *The Coreverse, also known as The Omega Layer, The Empty City, representing Chaos. It is literally the entire Cloudverse Multiverse. *Void, The Quiet, representing the 28th element of Order. It is a presence outside of the multiverse. Every now and then a tendril of nothingness reaches into the Cloudverse and claims a handfull of unstable universes. Divinities These are a multitude of god like beings that exist in all verses in one form or another. They draw their power from their own domain verse. The domains in turn are connected to the Omega layer. As long as they control a domain they will be reborn in every verse. The only Divinity that ever lost their domain was Persephone. The Divinities are mostly composed of the older Fears. All of them are extensions of the Coreverse. The Fears in the Alpha Verse, and the Mainverse itself, were created due to Dimensional Bleeding caused by the fight between Eli and Ashera. The energy that was released by this fight was immense and caused the Mainverse to jump to the Alpha Layer, a rare occurrence since verses almost never jump away from the core, always towards it. From these two Primordials remains, the Fears were born in that verse. Known Divinities include: *Athena (EAT), Goddess of Knowledge *Ares (The Brute), God of War *Hades (The Archangel), God of The Underworld *Zeus (The Convocation), God of Thunder and The Sky *Odin (The Blind Man), God of prophecy *Hera (The Burning Bride), Queen of the gods (Women and Marriage) *Hepheastus (The Manufactured Newborn), God of Metalworking *Aphrodite (The Red Cap), Goddess of Love *Thanatos (The Dying Man), God of Death *Hermes (The Choir), God of Communication *Demeter (The Mother of Snakes), Goddess of Agriculture *Hypnos (The Grotesque), God of Dreams *Themis (The Eye), God(dess) of Morality *Boreas (The Cold Boy), God of The North Wind *Kephri (The Intrusion), God of Rebirth *Apollo (The Plague Doctor), God of Diseases and Health *Dionysus (The Smiling Man), God of Madness *Hebe (The Unnamed Child), Goddess of Loyalty *Mnemosyne (The Wooden Girl), Goddess of the Arts *Erebus (The Nightlanders), God(s) of the Shadows. *Cerberus (The Black Dog), God of Secrets *Poseidon (The Deep), God of The Seas *Persephone, Goddess of Spring. An original Goddess that spawned The Bleeding Tree after dying, the tree itself being a Demi-God. In some verses she was reborn as The Weeping Willow or Kore. *Cybele (Unknown), Goddess of life *Hekate (Ønske), Goddess of Magic *Cronus (Merryman), God of Disorder *Nyx (The Gloaming), Goddess of Extinction Demi-Gods Demi-Gods are god-like beings that only exist as local gods in some places and don't exist in other universes. They aren't very powerful in the few universes they live in, with the exception of Wrong Worlds. They are mainly composed of newer Fears and a few UXP's, such as Jack of All. Known Demi-Gods include: *The Answer **Bia (The House of Fortune) **Kratos (The King in the Mountain) **Nike (The Woman in the Wind) **Zelus (The Unbounded Face) *Pan (The Bleeding Tree), spawned from Persephone after her death. *Sisyphus (The Constant Wanderer) *Set (The Glitch) *Antevorta (The Ivory Woman) *Kore (The Vision). In some Universes Persephone survived and became Kore, who in turn became a Demi-Goddess after she lost her domain. *Kairos (The Man in Grey) *??? (Nobody) *Loki (Jack of All) Other The following don't fit into the pantheons above: *The Slender Man was created by the Primordials and let loose to clean up the eldritch energy that causes layer jumping. He is slightly more powerful than the Fears, but doesn't exist in every universe like them because of his origin as a construct of the Primordials. He does have his own artificial domain however, but instead of drawing power from the CoreVerse it draws power from the Primordial that created it. He also doesn't have Resonators, so if he dies, he cannot reincarnate in that universe. *The Rake is simply an aspect of the dormant Brute. * The Masked God is a being that will appear in The Owly verse. Not much is known about it yet. Resonators Mortal beings that are born with a connection to one of the Divinities. Their powers and abilities vary but they tend to make good hosts and/or servants for Divinities, as long as they stay alive. They can be hosts to Divinities that are not their source Divinity. They always share some traits with their respective source Divinity. For example a Burning Bride/Hera resonator will probably have problems controlling their anger. When a Divinity dies one of it's Resonators can become the reincarnation of that Divinity. Which means Resonators are the key to the rebirth of Divinities. Resonators themselves often reincarnate across the multiverse. These reincarnated resonators are always connected to the same Divinity. Category:Verses Category:The Cloudverse